Surprise Visitor
by cutestchristine
Summary: Life after Dom finds out Letty was supposedly murdered. dom/letty brian/mia
1. Surprise Visitor

Hey guys! Its Christine here I was watching fast and furious 4 and this just came to head hope you like it! This takes place when Mia is walking home after showing Dom the crash spot where Letty died.

Mia's pov

It killed me. Knowing Dom I knew he was going to get himself killed, I understood how much he loved letty but he just had to accept it and move on. Don't get me wrong I miss letty to but I'm just going to accept it. "Mia!" someone whispered harshly. I looked around confused but I just ignored it. "I can even hear her voice in my head" I whispered to myself. I kept on walking but I stopped when I heard the whisper again. "Mia!" I shook it off and kept walking, but right before I turned the knob of the house I heard it again but this time I was sure it wasn't in my head. "MIA!" I slowly turned around and my breath caught in my throat. "Letty!" I whispered excitedly. "Well it's about time girl." she sounded alive again. "No you're just my imagination." I ignored her and walked inside. "What?" she asked confused. "Yeah you will be gone by tomorrow" I brushed it off once again and made myself believe that she was a part of my imagination. "There's no way you're alive I was just at your funeral this afternoon." I didn't believe it, I WOULDENT believe it. "alright fine I'm leaving, but don't worry you'll figure it out soon enough, and since I'm your 'imagination' you wouldn't mind if I took some of my things with me right?" this girl was crazy I just know figured out that I have a big imagination. "go ahead it will be here in the morning your fake you can take it but it will be exactly the way letty left it the night she left" I began to tear up but I whipped it away she's my imagination. "Ok goodnight then" my imagination said. "Goodnight" I said sarcastically.

The next morning

No one pov

Mia woke up the next morning a little confused. "That WAS my imagination right?" she asked herself. She got up slowly and went into letty and Dom's room. She gasped, she couldn't believe it. Letty's most personal stuff was gone. Mia thought last night. "it was letty". Mia shot downstairs and grabbed the phone, she dialed dom. "hello?"

"DOM!"

"Mia what's wrong?" Dom asked a little tried

"letty..she…she."

"she's gone I know mia please you don't need to remind me"

"No, Dom she was..She..She was here!"

"I know mia she-" Dom was cut off

"YESTURDAY DOM SHE WAS HERE YESTURDAY!" mia yelled

"Mia you need some sleep your imagining it."

"That's what I said yesterday. I told her she could take her stuff because she wasn't real and all of it would be back tomorrow but its not her she took it and she's out there dom." Dom froze.

"I have to go find her" that's all he said and he hung up

Letty's pov

I left that night with my stuff and headed toward dom. I wasn't planning on talking or showing myself to him. I had a note and I was planning on giving it to him then leaving. I pulled up to his hotel. Mia had a paper of his reservations on the counter. I got out of my car and up to the front desk. This was a pretty nice place I had to admit. "Hi I'm here to drop a letter off for Anthony Toretto" I knew Dom would go under his das name name. "9th floor door number 693" the man said "thank you" I gave him a friendly smile and walked toward the elevator. When I got to the door I suddenly became very nervous. But I sucked it up I slipped the letter under the door and knocked. I looked at my phone 2:34 p.m ,I walked away and headed to the airport.

Dom's pov

I was sitting on the couch trying to let Mia's information sink in when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and saw an envelope on the floor I opened it and started reading:

Dom,

Berlin, germany The Berlin Grande hotel room #2354 15th floor

Yours truly -

A plane ticket fell out. I had to leave now if I was going to catch the flight so I got up grabbed my jacket, my cell phone and I left. Whoever this was I was going to find out.

So what do you think? I will try to update within the coming week or next week at the latest. Please review!


	2. Searching

**(DOMS POV)**

When my plane landed I was so ready to find out who this was. I went to the Berlin Grande hotel and up to the 15th floor room 2354. I knocked and waited. Nobody answered so I turned the knob. To my surprise the door was open and I walked in. There was an envelope on the coffee table. I grabbed it and read it:

Dom,

Do you really think I would make it that easy? Well, maybe I should cut you some slack I mean you think Im dead right?

And suddenly it clicked in my head. This was letty! How could I not know it was her?

Yeah now it makes sense right?

I loved how well she knew me

Okay well I will be waiting for you. You know where to find me.

With love ,

Letty

P.S: I Love you

For a second I didn't know where to find her and I panicked. But then I thought about it and she was at the beach. No it snowing and where in Berlin. I really had a hard time trying to figure this out. I couldn't lose letty again I had to find her, she is my everything. Then I caught something on the back of her letter,

The beach? Good guess but no its snowing. Uggh stop smiling I wish I could smack that smirk off your face.

Dom stopped and laughed again she knew him so well.

Anyway im in the hotel. And remember all those times you said you loved me? Well prove it papa.

That's the letty I know and love. Oh I was going to prove it to I find her im going to give her the best life possible, but we have A LOT to talk about first..

2 hours later.

(LETTYS POV)

I wasn't going to let him get me so easy. I was going to make him fight for me again. He left me to wake up alone. And I'm not very fond of that. My temper was riseing just thinking about that but then I saw Dom and all of that disappeared. I hated that he still had that effect on my even after 3 years. I sat there and silently waited for him to find me on his own. He was sweating so knew he was tearing this place up looking for me. I inwardly smiled. "Letty!" I heard someone call my name and I knew it was dom. I turned and I had the biggest smile on my face. "dom" I quietly said. I got up and rushed to him, gave him the biggest hug that I could possibly give anyone . I slightly turned my head and he caught me in a deep passionate kiss. I knew he missed me. " I love you" I heard him whisper against my lips. "you defiantly proved it" I smiled. "that enough for you?" he asked "no" I slowy said. "well come on" he picked me up and walked to the hotel room.

We were in a good spot but not everything stays that way..

Okay so what do you think? Its shorter than chapter 1 but I promise the next chapter will be long. Please review no reviews =not more chapters.


	3. Finally Found

Wow! Talk about time spent away from the computer! You don't even know how sorry I am about the wait! I guess I'm not that dedicated huh? Well i got a recent favorite for this story and reread it. I miss this story and i know a lot of you were waiting for an update since last year so I'm back and i promise you my best work! Tomorrow is my last day of school so i'll have a lot of free time just for this story and more to come. Don't fret I'm here for good now i cant wait to continue this story and start new ones with you guys thank you for sticking with this story, but enough of that heres the long awaited update, hope you like it!

DOMS POV  
>I scavenged up and down that hotel every possible spot you could possibly hide i looked.<br>"Where could she be!?" I asked myself  
>I really lost my touch with letty, what would have taken 2 minutes before, took me 2 hours now.<br>"Excuse me sir are you looking for something?" I heard a female ask  
>I turned around,she was small with short blonde hair to her shoulders she looked Brazilian from what i could tell<br>"Yes, have you seen a women, tan long dark hair, brown eyes? Probably walked with a smirk."  
>It was my last resort to ask a stranger where i could find letty but it could help.<br>"Oh well i think i saw someone just like that walk toward there" She pointed to an open garden space  
>"She didn't wear a smirk but if looks could kill i don't think i would be walking at the moment" She laughed to herself<br>"Yeah thats my girl" I said quietly  
>"Thank you" I said as I walked more like ran toward the open space<br>"No problem" i heard her say before i was out of ear shot. I eagerly looked around searching for her face until i found it. She was more beautiful than ever sitting while reading one of her favorite car magazines. "Letty!" I yelled, I couldn't help but smile like an idiot when she looked my way. I saw my name shaped in her mouth, and i was never more turned on. Was it crazy to think that at this moment all i wanted to do was hear her moan my name? No right?  
>I caught her in my arms and breathed in her scent, she smelled like flowers. It was the one thing she'd never admit but flower bomb was her favorite perfume. Anyone within five feet of her could smell it perfectly, but since no one really wanted to get punched in the face we never really asked about it. Dom loved it unconditionally it reminded him of her and he would surprise her with flowers any chance he got. He pulled her into a passionate kiss<br>" i love you" I whispered against her lips.  
>"You definitely proved it" i heard her say. Her voice was pure ecstasy, he thought he would never hear that voice again.<br>"That enough for you?" I asked  
>"No" she said slowly<br>"Well come on then" I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the room.  
>As soon as i closed the door behind me, I attacked her mouth. Just to feel her lips on mine was enough to keep me happy forever. We stripped and made it to the bed in record time all while never leaving her lips except to remove our shirts, but other than that we were glued to each other.<br>When she pulled off for air she smiled and said "Seems like someone missed me" she smirked "More than you'll ever know" was all I replied. I already missed her lips on mine so I returned to them, and for the rest of the night we made pure love.

NEXT MORNING  
>LETTY'S POV<br>It was early well at least for me it was i looked over at the clock. It read 6:52a.m I knew i wasn't going back to sleep so i decided i might as well get up now. I was on top of dom and I tried my best to untangle my limbs from Dom's but he was just so big I gave up. As I lay there i looked up at Dom, he was a heaver sleeper i'll tell you that but he snored like a baby. They were soft and low. I couldn't help but smile. He's been that way for as long as I could remember, I drew small circles on his chest hoping he wouldn't wake. Nonetheless he stirred it was always the smallest things that woke him, not the big things which made no sense to me but i still loved it. Every inch of him, the good and the bad I loved with every part of my heart and nothing would change that. "Good morning" i heard him say with a smile on his face "good morning" I placed a soft kiss on his lips and just as i was about to get up he pulled me down to him and held me prisoner to his kisses. When i finally got a chance at air i said the first thing that came to mind."Come on lets eat" well that was no surprise.  
>"Of corse" he smiled as he lifted himself from the bed. "May i suggest a shower first?" He asked. I smiled mischievous written all over my face "Who's up first? " I asked "i think maybe we should save water" He suggested, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds good" I laughed and pulled him to the bathroom with me. I already knew this was going to be a shower full of love making.<p>

NO ONE'S POV  
>Dom and letty stepped out of the steam full bathroom panting from their shower sex session. Letty loved morning sex and shower sex but to have both was even better. As they ordered room service Dom sat on the couch with letty laying on him.<br>"Do you ever think we'll settle down and have a family?" Letty asked  
>The question caught Dom off guard but he's always wanted a family and thinking it wasn't going to be with letty was not even a thought to consider, but now that he got her back it was a more then open idea.<br>"Of course whenever you want just let me know, i would be more than happy to have a family with you. In fact i would love it if you blessed me with a family let." Dom smiled in love with the idea of a little letty running around. Dom was a sucker for baby girls and to have one would complete his world. "I think it might be sooner than you think" letty smiled. A knock on the door singling room service was here pulled them out of their thoughts. But Dom had one thought in his head he wouldn't get out until he put it into action.

So what do you think? Its a little long but i figured i owed you that much right? Let me know what you think by reviewing or PM me some thoughts. I really hope you guys like it so far. I think i might turn this into a sort of dotty future family type of thing. I really love the whole family scene for them. Let me know your thoughts and I will be updating soon!


	4. Old Friends

Hey guys! I'm baack and I really want to make this a great story! So I'm trying my best to update the chapters close together. I hope you like it!

Dom's pov  
>I was thinking of proposing. I really was and Mia had helped me pick the perfect ring for letty. But then she supposedly died and my world was crushed. I thought I would never be able to marry the only girl i ever truly loved and ever will. I couldn't bring my self to trash the ring so its still sitting in that pretty blue box in the back of my nightstand. New as can be and I planned on putting that ring on her finger the moment we got back home. "Hey" letty pulled me from my thoughts. I smiled and pulled her on to my lap.<br>"I want to come home" I heard her say quietly  
>"Thats not a problem, lets go" I didn't want anything in the world more then to take her and bring her home.<p>

No one's pov  
>30 minutes later Dom and letty at the airport waiting to board their plane back to L.A letty leaned on Dom's shoulder, she yawned. It was small, but it made him fall in love with her all over again. "Are you going to tell me how your sitting here right now?" Dom asked. Letty knew he was talking about her 'death' she slightly frowned. She seemed upset about it so Dom didn't want to push it on her. He just kissed her forehead.<br>On the plane ride home she opened up though. And Dom finally had all the pieces together. She was never shot but her car was. She was blown away and hit her head so hard she woke up in a hospital 2 weeks later with a tough case of amnesia. Dom hadn't understood at that point. How did she remember him then? Mia, the house number even how to play with Dom's head sending him on a scavenger hunt through the hotel. But she explained the moment she stepped foot in an L.A street race all the memories rushed back to her head earning her a migraine for the next 3 days. she went straight to the house and thats when she ran into Mia there. So Dom had sat in the airplane the entire ride there dumbfounded from this new information. It took 6 hours to get from berlin to L.A and Letty's story had occupied most of that time. All Dom did was catch Letty a deep kiss. Silently thanking god for keeping her alive. "I love you so much." Dom told her. Letty smiled " I love too"

Letty's pov  
>When Dom and I got off the plane we picked up my one bag of things and went outside to wait for mia. We didn't wait long since she was already here. The moment me and mia made eye contact she jumped out of the nearly still moving car and attacked me with a breathtaking hug.<br>"Oh my gosh Letty! Im so sorry i didn't believe you when you came! I should've made you stay what if something really did happen to you? It would've been my fault! I cant believe i was just at your funeral a couple days ago an now here you are!" Mia ranted and had a huge smile on her face as she spoke.  
>"Well here i am alive as ever" I smiled slightly, Mia's happiness rubbed off on everyone around her<br>"Yes you are!" Se moved on to Dom and squeezed him hard  
>"Don't you ever leave her alone again! i will personally hunt you down and drag you back here!" Dom put on a smile but i could see he really regretted leaving, he'd thought he lost me forever. I had decided not to argue over it because i knew his pain was punishment enough. It was something I usually wouldn't have let it go so easily, i loved him to much to argue over the past.<br>"Well come on lets get home then" Dom suggested "I think you guys would be really happy to see whats waiting at home for you guys" Mia said highly suspiciously. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and so did dom. We got in the car nonetheless.

40 min. Later  
>When we turned into our old neighborhood I was suddenly overcome with fear of what Mia had in store for us but when we pulled up to the house my eyes got misty and I gasped in shock from what I saw.<p>

So what do you think? I like the way its coming along so far let me know what you guys think by reviewing. Please review i really love hearing from you guys and would love to know what you guys are thinking as to what is going to happen next!

XO


	5. New Look

No one's pov  
>They were stunned and mia smiled in happiness and accomplishment. The house looked brand new, Mia had put a fresh coat if paint and made the front yard look like a page from a garden magazine. Just looking at the house made you smile, it welcomed you with open arms just like the family standing in front of it. There stood Jesse,leon, vince and Brian with ear to ear smiles. Dom and Letty were taken aback they were only gone for three days. But in three days Mia had pit our family back together and their house. "How on earth did you pull this off?" Letty asked<br>"Well with the help of these lovely boys it wasn't hard." Mia responded proudly. Jesse couldn't take it anymore and ran to Letty to take her in the tightest hug he could give. "We really bounce back don't we?" Jesse smiled he let go of Letty. And went to greet dom. Leon, vince and Brian went to greet them as well. "Look who it is, last time I heard you were in a casket" Vince smiled and picked Letty up to spin her around. He'd hugged her like that since they were little and no one could understand why he still did it considering she'd always knee him in the balls when she was put down. "Well you should ask O'Conner he seemed to know a lot about that" Letty's eyes moved to Brian. She gave him a friendly smile to reassure him that she wasn't upset. "You sure about him?" Dom asked Mia, eyes drifting to Brian's "I'm absolutely sure dom." Mia answered with a smile. Somehow Mia had forgiven him and they got back together, of course after he quit the force.  
>"Come on you haven't even seen inside!" Mia said excitedly and pulled one of Dom's wrist in her right hand and letty's in her left. Mia opened the door like a little kid on christmas morning. Only Mia knew how the inside of the house looked so it was a surprise to everyone when they saw the new couches on the left side of the house and the newly painted stairs looked like new with the new bronze railing. The team all went to different parts of the house to discover the new amenities. "Two questions" Dom asked to no one in particular. Mia nodded encouraging him to continue. "How did you do this all by yourself, and how on earth did you afford all this?" Dom's eyes lingered on the new furniture. "Well thats easy, I'm a girl with a keen eye for fashion." Letty laughed at the truthfulness. "And?" Dom pushed to know how she afforded this all. Mia hesitated." Please don't tell me you robbed a bank" Dom looked at Mia "No of course not! I just put some money from any heist we did away for any future troubles or in this case house renovation." Mia smiled proudly at her accomplishment. Her smiled vanished though when she realized how mad Dom could be. She slowly looked at Dom who was staring at her. Letty was looking worriedly at Dom knowing he could go off. Dom only smiled. "You really are a toretto aren't you?" He laughed. "Good job Mia, good job. And thank you" he kissed her forehead. Mia nearly broke out into a victory dance. "Well i figured since our family is back together why not start off fresh?" Mia boasted.<br>"Speaking of starting off fresh, here you go." Brian handed Dom a thick file. "Whats this?" Dom asked "open it" Brian said happily. In the file were the teams pardons for the heist's they pulled. "Thank you Brian." Dom didn't need it but it was nice to know he could go where he pleased without police behind him. "Keep looking" Mia said. Dom looked down and saw an invitation. Dom's face was full of confusion. By now the entire team had come together in the living room. "Mia!" Letty suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at her. Letty's eyes moved to Brian "I cant believe your tying little Mia down buster." Letty laughed. Dom smiled happily, he didn't expected the buster to become a part of his family this permanently and quickly. "Im happy for you" Dom smiled. "Wait a minute what's that supposed to mean?" Mia asked Letty "wouldn't it be surprising if little Letty tied down Dom?" Mia put the question out in front of everyone. Everyone raised their eyebrows in suggestion and curiosity . "I think we have some time left before Dom could live up to that" In reality Letty wanted to get married, she would never dare say it out loud but deep down she hoped one day Dom would put his big boy panties and ask her already. "I don't think so" Dom said behind her. Letty turned confused but was immediately taken back with a smile at the sight of Dom kneeling and a ring in this hand. "Im never letting you go again. I promise. And I would be honored if you would let me be apart of your life forever. Letty Ortiz will you do me the honor and marry me?" Letty could tell he was a nervous wreck by the way he slightly shook. But his eyes told her another story, it held promise. "Please answer me" Dom said with a smile. The room was filled with laughter. Mia was nearly in tears. But she held herself enough to take a picture. "Im so framing that" Mia said quietly. " I don't know why you're so nervous, theres no one else id rather spend my life with then here with you and our strange little family." Letty smiled so much almost hurt. Dom face filled with relief and happiness. He stood up and placed the ring on her finger, and kissed her passionately. "Im going to print this picture out. " Mia nearly bounced upstairs to the photo printer.  
>Letty pulled away and followed Mia. Dom frowned, as Letty pulled away.<br>"So we have two wedding's coming up huh?"vince asked putting his arms around Dom and Brian's shoulders. "I guess so" Brian replied "Better not screw it up buster" Dom laughed. "Naw never" "let the games begin" Vince laughed aloud "come on theres gotta be some corona's somewhere." Jesse suggested. As the boys walked into the kitchen they saw a mini fridge on the counter, and when they opened it they were in beer heaven

Im not sure if this chapter was any good, so let me know what you think in the reviews. Im not sure if its any good to continue?


	6. Dress Shopping

Im going to fast forward a little closer to the wedding dates. This is a very girly kind of chapter where you get to see the girl in Letty.

4 months later.

Lettys pov

In 4 months we had accomplished more than I thought we would.

We had everything we needed for the wedding except my dress. I had been to scared to start looking, it was going to be weird picking a wedding dress, in wasn't one for dancing in a big poofy gown but Mia had insisted today was the day to find the dress.

"But why can't we just get it tomorrow?" I pouted Like a little girl

"Letty your wedding is in two weeks! We don't have any more time to waste just because you're to scared to put a dress on!" Mia was right, I needed to put my big girl panties on and look for dresses.

"Okay, fine." I huffed. We got into Mia's car and drove to the dress shop.

"Mi, what are we doing here? This store only carries like the most expensive brand dresses ever!"

"I still have a huge chunk of money left over girl, I took A LOT of money from those heist." Mia got out of the car and I followed suit. The store was lined all the way around the store in white wedding dresses. I mean it was literally overflowing with white.

"It's a good thing you forced me into this." I whispered toward Mia. She had tried to put me into one of her girly dresses but I there was no way I'd be seen in public with one of her dresses on, I already had to wear a wedding dress. So I opted for a pair of jeans and one of her girly looking tops. My curly hair was pulled into a ponytail, and I was in sandals instead of combat boots. Mia insisted I come looking like a girl on this "special" day.

"Hi, how may I help you?" A lady in a professional looking red dress approached us.

"Yes were looking for a wedding dress for her today" Mia gestured toward me.

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady asked "yes 4:30 for Leticia Ortiz."Mia replied happily. I cringed at the use of my full name.

"Yes of course, right this way." We followed the lady into a space full of dresses and a small stand with three mirrors in front. I guessed that's where I would stand while I tried different dresses on.

"You are dressing room number 4, you're free to browse anywhere in the store and pick out dresses to try on." The lady gave us a friendly smile and walked away.

"This is going to be great!" Mia was more than happy to look around while I just skimmed the racks of dresses. As I walked around one dress did catch my eye. I pulled it off the rack and instantly fell in love with it. It was strapless sweetheart neck line. It was corseted at the top and completely immersed with sparkles and diamonds and lace but near the waist it stopped and was a sea of tulle, layer after layer of tulle. I could tell it was a ball gown Cinderella dress. I wasn't one for sparkles on dresses and I was neither a ball gown type of person but I loved this dress from the first look, It was a very unexpected choice and I even surprised myself by liking it so much. I turned it around and on the back it was simply a long line of silky white buttons. I put the dress over my arm and nearly ran back to my area where Mia was still looking through dresses.

"I found it." I said

"Oh really?" she turned slowly with a grin on her face. She actually kind of creeped me out. I made a face at her behavior.

"I knew you would find something right away!" she went back to her normal girly behavior, even though I was still a little creeped by her behavior. I would ask about it later. "Let's try it on!" she pushed me to the dressing room. I un-dressed and Mia helped me get into the dress. She zipped it up and we went to the mirrors so I could see what I looked like.

"It's perfect! And it's already your size so we don't even have to fit it!" she clapped her hands like a happy child on Christmas morning. "So do you want this one? Are you positively sure you don't want to look at any other dresses?" Mia asked. I smiled, I loved this dress. It was perfect; it fell to a ball gown just at my hips. And it ended in little scraps instead of a perfect cut at the bottom.

"What do we think?" The lady in red came at a perfect time. "oh look a perfect fit" The lady smiled genuinely

"I want this one" I turned toward her.

"Perfect, since this dress is already your perfect size you can take it home today if you'd like." The lady walked toward me to read the tag. "This one comes to 6400" The lady toward me and I looked toward Mia worried a bit. She only smiled.

"Oh that's not a problem." Mai handed her card over to the lady.

"Wonderful you can follow me and we will have a bag ready to go for the dress when you come out" Mia followed her out to the lobby area and I went to change in the dressing room. When I got out I walked out and put the dress down on the little couch. Mia walked in with a bag. When we finally had everything done we got into the car and the dress in the backseat.

"That dress is so pretty, almost like mine." Mia had already picked her dress, it was similar to the one I picked but it had nowhere near as many sparkles and diamonds mine did. It was a little less Cinderella style and only had two rows of diamonds on the neck line and waistline. Her entire dress was infused with sparkles though. My dress would shock many as mine was a million times girlier than hers.

"Why were you acting so weird in the store?" we were almost home and she didn't answer until we were in the driveway.

"Dom called me because he found a pregnancy test at the bottom of the trash can today."

What do you think? I like this chapter because it brings the girl out in Letty, let me know what your thoughts are in the reviews!


	7. Baby Bliss

Mia's POV

I knew Letty was pregnant the second she looked up at me.

"Uh, what?" Letty asked

"Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?" I asked excitedly. "I mean you are right?" I asked. My settled in my seat not sure if the test was positive.

"How was I supposed to tell him? I freaked out when it came up positive, I don't know if I'm ready Mia!"Letty was certainly shaken by the news.

"Come on Letty, He obviously already knows you're pregnant." I tried to get her to calm down just a little.

"No he doesn't" Letty looked at me guilty.

"What? No I mean you just told me it was positive and he found it in the trash can!" I was so confused how could he not know if he found it and looked at it himself?

"What did he tell you over the phone?" she asked

"Well he just said he found a test in the trash and asked if it was mine, when I said no he just said ok and hung up." I said still confused

"Yeah well I was going to take a test because I had some suspicion but I was too scared to find out so I trashed it." She finally started making some sort of sense.

"Ok but you just told me you were pregnant."

"Yeah I went to the doctors yesterday to check there, and he said It was a positive pregnancy." Letty half smiled.

"wow." Was all I said "Well come on you have to tell him!" I got out of the car and nearly ran in the house.

"Hey gu-"I stopped mid sentence when I saw everyone sitting in the living room. Letty had just walked up behind me.

"So" Brian said first. "Which one of you guys think they're pregnant?" When Brian asked that every pair of eyes were on me and Letty.

"Uh what is this, an interrogation?" Letty asked, moving next to me.

"We just wanted everyone here if one of you guys are pregnant." Dom said.

"Well it's not a used test but we figured one of you guys at least had a suspicion." Jesse added.

"I bought that a week ago." Letty said. Dom looked at her immediately and I could swear I saw a glimmer of hope that she was pregnant.

"I was too scared to take it so I threw it out, But I went to the doctors yesterday" Letty stopped there.

"Well?" Dom asked. Letty smiled.

"They said it's a positive pregnancy." I've never seen Letty so happy. Dom's eyes sparkled with joy as he went to pick Letty up and spin her around. All the guys jumped in joy. Brian came up behind me and put his hands around my waist.

"When are you going to give me one?" Brian asked.

"Slow down there were not even married yet." I smiled leaning into his shoulder

"What about after?" he asked

"I think we can work something out" I turned around and pecked him on the lips then turned to Leon, Vince and jeese.

"Okay you guys, there are two couples in this house and one of them is having a baby. When is it about time when you guys settle down?" I asked playfully

"Me and Leon have dates this weekend if that helps?" Jesse chirped in. I didn't expect them to take what I said seriously.

"awe that's great for you guys!"I gave them congratulatory hugs.

"And what about poor V?" I stuck my lower lip out for emphasis.

"I think V is more of a hit it and quit it type of guy, never really looking to settle down." Dom added. He put his hand in the as to put an imaginary scenario in the air.

"Don't you have to get girls to do that?" Letty asked, putting on her best confused look.

"Watch it girl" Vince said. He tried to keep a straight face on but ended up cracking a smile.

"Hey I know today has been an interesting day, But we have a race to attend and an after party to start so shall we be on our way?" Leon asked.

"Nice grammar Le." Letty pointed out. Leon pretended to fix his imaginary tie.

"Well you know, I did pay attention in school." Leon said with pride

"Right." Letty rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leon asked

"Don't we have a race to get ready for?" Letty started for the stairs, while I followed after her.

Its short but I wanted to get something in.

Im not getting that many reviews so im not sure if i should even continue this me know what you think.


	8. The Bet

**Okay sorry if you've been getting weird emails saying that this story has been updated but I just got confused since I was writing two chapters back to back. So this is chapter 8.**

Letty's Pov

My first mistake was letting Mia do my makeup. I can't lie she did an amazing job; my eyes were a smoky grey and a bit of black. She managed to straighten my mid- back lengthened hair I did look amazing. But my second mistake was letting her dress me. And you think I would've learned from all the other times she had dressed me to the races. But with my pregnancy news out there and Dom over the moon excited about it, I was in a good mood and let mia dress me up like her live sized doll.

"You look fantastic" Mia was obviously very proud of her work. When it came to the races she was still the same girl in high school trying to get me into a dress, it was one of those times where her inner child came to make an appearance. So in my happy mood she had gotten me into a dress. But I had opted for one of mine instead of hers. I did though borrow her black heels.

When it was time to go Mia and I were last to reach downstairs. I wanted to ride with mia and surprise Dom with my little look at the races. So when I heard all the cars pull away from the house I walked downstairs and we got into the car ready to go. The engagement ring Dom had given me was sparkling with any type of light hit it, including the moon light.

When we got to the races. It wasn't hard to spot Dom; there was an open space around him with hoes trying to glue themselves to him. (Some things never change) The crowd parted instantly recognizing the car. 'Showtime' I thought to myself. As I opened the door and got out I immediately heard cat calls and whistles of appreciation. I kept my eyes focused on Dom though. The two hoes instantly backed away getting a deathly glance from Letty the second she stepped in front of dom.

"Why do you look like that?" Dom asked. The smile on his face let me know he wasn't upset.

Dom's Pov

I didn't know why Letty wanted to ride with mia separately from us but I just brushed it off thinking it's a girl thing. When we got to the races nothing had seemed to change except maybe some newbie's fresh out of or still in high school. Like usual the crowds parted hearing the familiar engine drive up. I saw hector was still here and he waited in front of the cars with a smile on his face.

"Been a while my man" Hector greeted us all

"How ya been man?" Vince asked him

"Well you know still trying to go pro but I'm getting close" Hector looked more than happy to see we were back.

"You guys going to race and show these guys' whose king around here?" Hector asked

"You already know the answer to that" I put a roll of cash in his hand and he nodded smiling

"This should be good." I heard him say as he walked back into the crowd. Girls came flocking toward us just like old times. Leon, Vince and jesses had no problem with it but me and Brian kept our distance, still talking just to be polite though. All our heads turned when we heard a familiar engine drive up close by. I looked waiting for Letty and mia to step out. I almost looked away not thinking it was the girls anymore from the cat calls and whistling I heard but when I saw Letty come out from the crowd and walk toward me my jaw almost met the floor.

She had on a grey tight dress on with two black leather stripes on the side, the sleeves were black and made of the same material only reaching to her elbow. The dress itself reached to her mid thigh. I looked down her long caramel colored legs to see she had on Mia's highest heels, black Christian louboutin's. As she stood in front of me I saw she had pin straight hair and a Smokey eye makeup.

"Why do you look like that?" I could only smile because I knew Mia had gotten hold of her.

"I was in a good mood and Mia wanted to play with a life size doll." She chuckled and I pulled her close to me to kiss her.

No Ones pov

Brian couldn't keep his eyes away from mia. She wore a mint colored dress with beige heels, simple but she looked gorgeous in it. Her dress flowed a little as she walked to him, her curled hair swayed with her steps and her light makeup made her look like a princess in training. When she reached Brian she lightly pecked him on the lips.

Dom put his arms to Letty's waist and rubbed her stomach with his thumbs.

"So how far along is our little girl?"Dom wanted a little girl so bad

"6 weeks, and you don't know if it's going to be a girl." Letty smiled and put her arms around Dom's neck while his arms traveled around her waist.

"I have a feeling" Dom said while kissing Letty.

"We'll find out in 6 weeks." Letty slightly frowned at the time she had to wait. Dom noticed

"It'll come faster than you think, don't worry." He smiled trying to make her feel better.

"I think we should bet on it" Vince, Leon and Jesse came up to us. They only caught the end of their conversation and the three of them looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"Okay let's hear it."Dom suggested. Letty turned in Dom's arms smiling. Leon waved for mia and Brian to join them

"I bet you 50 bucks it's a boy. Vince said moving to one end. Leon went to join him and Brian followed suit.

"I bet you 100 dollars it's a girl" Dom challenged moving to the opposite side of Leon, Vince and Brian. Letty didn't move. Mia moved towards Dom's side and Jesse followed. Everyone looked at Letty.

"I'm fine with either." Letty said chuckling at the teams choices.

"Alright it's settled then." Vince smiled and shook Dom's hand. After that everyone left to meet at the racing spot.

"You guys are ridiculous" Letty told Dom when the left for the race

"How do you think they're always broke?" Dom laughed.

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. I don't think I'm going to have a chapter on the after party since i already have the next chapter written. I'm just going o jump into the wedding. **


	9. Letty and Jesse

2 Days before Dom & Letty's wedding

Letty's Pov

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was nauseous all day and was worrying if I could make it through the wedding without having to run to the bathroom. I'm only 9 weeks pregnant and at the size of a peapod this baby was already taking a toll on me.

"I really hope I'm not nauseous at the wedding" I couldn't help but stress over it.

"You'll be fine Letty come on think positive as Mia would say." Jesse was keeping me company at the moment. Mia had taken everyone to get their tuxes fitted for the last time. Jesse managed to stay behind to 'make sure I didn't get into any trouble' as if. Even though I thought it was ridiculous that guys had to get their tux fitted Mia said it was a necessary detail in weddings

"I didn't even know guys could be fitted for a tux in the first place." Jesse said in-between mouthfuls of chips. He didn't need to be fitted anymore since he seemed to stay the same size, but as I watched him stuff his face with junk I began to question that.

"You know mia is going to kill you if she finds out you've been stashing those this whole time?"Mia hadn't let any of us even think about junk food, she insisted to be healthy and fit for the wedding. She even went as far as to sign the guys up for the gym. But to no one's surprise she cancelled it after a week of no one using it.

"Hmm, You want a cheese burger?" Jesses asked. I just looked at him and thought of what mia would say if she found out.

"Yes please." I got up and went for my keys.

When we got back hands full of burgers, fries and soda mia and the guys were still gone.

"Where are they?" I asked they had already been gone for an hour and a half. A fitting only took like 40 min. Jesse shrugged digging in to his burger. I brushed it off and dug into my food as well. We were almost done when we heard the engines down the road and there was no mistaking them. Me and Jesse looked at each other horrified.

We immediately jumped up to clean the mess and trash everything. As Jesse started tying the bag he looked at me scared.

"Where do I put it!?" He was obviously terrified if mia found out about this.

"Put it in the grill!" I couldn't think of anywhere else. If we simply threw it out mia would find it and the big trash can was out front. I saw Jesse open the grill, trash the food and close it. He ran back inside on the couch.

"It still smells like fries though." The fact made him look like someone had a gun to his face when he heard the engines out front.

"I got this" I ran up the stairs almost tripping in the process. I heard Jesse chuckle.

"Shut up!" I yelled to him. Almost skipping a step in my rush I almost fell for the second time when I ran back down stairs. I began to spray the air freshener as I ran around the house like a mad man. I could hear the keys jingle at the door. I threw the spray upstairs and sat on the couch like nothing ever happened. Mia was the first to step in the house.

"It smells good in here." She smiled, and to my knowledge was completely clueless. As the boys walked in they each held a long white garment bag, with their tux inside was my guess. Vince held two, the other was probably Jesse's.

"I'm starving! Let's get cooking!"Leon hollered as he put his bag on the couch. Dom came and gave me a peck on the lips as a silent hello. His brows furrowed together in confusion for a second then he just smiled. I was confused at first too but then the realization came over me. Dom would defiantly be able to smell (and taste) if I had fast food.

"Nice try" Dom said laughing as he walked upstairs. I looked at jess bug eyed. He looked at me confused but when I made an imaginary toothbrush he understood and jumped out of his seat, he nearly ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked. I was nowhere near hungry, but I had to play the part.

"Come on let don't you remember? Were having BBQ tonight." Vince said raising his eyebrows and wiggling them for effect. Again my eye's bugged. I only nodded and turned in my seat. Jesse came back only to meet my worried look.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, nothing jess it's great, only to mention today were having BBQ isn't that just…_Wonderful_ ?"I emphasized wonderful to make sure he understood we might not get away with our little fast food smuggle.

"Oh." Poor jess looked so worried. I wouldn't have been worried, because its Dom who works the grill. But It was mia who started the fire.

"Come on we got this." I got up and pulled jess with me. As we got outside mia was already walking to the grill.

"MIA!" I yelled. She jumped.

"What?" she asked surprised. I heard a glass break from inside, it was probably Jesse.

"There is a broken glass and uh you know I can't clean it because I'm….Barefoot" I said hoping she would go inside.

"Right." She started to walk into the house and once she was out of sight, I ran to the grill pulled the bag out and ran upfront to throw it away. I felt accomplished and began to walk to the backyard again. I saw mia come back out and start the grill.

"Nice work jess." I patted his back on my way upstairs. He laughed

"Thank you Letty."

Sorry again if you had any confusion with the chapters.


	10. Rehearsal Dinner

**Im so sorry i haven't updated Im just so busy with this move. But thank you so much for all your feed back! I love reading about what you have to say. Any way here it is, hope you like it.**

Letty's POV (Day before the wedding)

"Is this necessary?" I asked Mia while I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Yes you have to look perfect an you do! You just need to little touch" Mia turned and reached into my small collection of jewelry.

"Awe you look amazing!" Mia stepped away after adding the small silver necklace my mother gave me on my sixth birthday. I smiled slightly at the memory.

"_Leticia will you sit still?" Maria Ortiz was trying to get her newly six year old daughter to sit in her seat so she could give her a special gift._

_"Here, i got this from grandma when i was six so mommy wants to give it to you when you turned six too." Maria smiled when Letty smiled ear to ear and grabbed to necklace to put it on._

_"I love it mami!" The little girl jumped into her mothers arms and hugged her with all her little strength._

Letty thought it was an odd age to give her a gift like that but she still appreciated it.

"Okay were all set, lets go!" Mia and I were all dressed in white. She insisted it was 'elegant' to have an all white rehearsal dinner.

"You look amazing" Dom whispered in letty's ear once they got downstairs. She smiled and pecked his lips.

" I hope you get that out of your system tonight, because you wont be seeing any of each other tomorrow until shes walking down that aisle!" Mia was all about tradition. Even though she hadn't stuck with it in most cases.

"And no sex tonight I don't want to haul Letty off naked before you wake up!" Dom and Letty just laughed. They agreed to mias little 'rules' because they knew it would be worth it in the end.

"Ok we don't want to be late to our own party do we?" Vince asked

" It not a party vince! Its a rehearsal dinner for a wedding so i expect you boys to be on your best behavior" Mia was a mother figure to all of us in every different way.

"Yes ma'am!" Leon, jesse and vince jokingly saluted her. Mia rolled her eyes and left to get in the car.

"Okay enough joking lets go. " Brian pushed everyone outside to the cars.

"You sure you know the way there?" Letty asked jesse and leon. They were going to go pick up their dates. Things had been going great for them so far.

"Yeah we got it. We'll see you there" leon reassured Letty and the two boys drove away.

"You ready?" Dom asked.  
>"Yeah" Letty smiled slightly. Very honestly she didn't know how this night would turn out. But she hoped it was good.<p>

When they got there it took her breath away. There was a huge white tent set up on a private beach. Twinkling lights were set up all around it giving a perfect hue to the evening sky. The sun was just setting and it sent off rays of pink and orange. There was a crackling fire a couple yards away from the tent with people perched on logs around it talking happily. When they stepped out of their cars Letty took Dom's hand and stared walking toward the tent to see inside.

"Wow Mia you really did not disappoint." Dom said, eyes fixed on the decorations that hung from the tent walls.  
>More lights hung from the sides to the tent making it a white twinkling wonderland.<br>The tables all around were a Champagne color with small flowers on the middle putting the table together.  
>Everyone flowed around perfectly while the soft sound of voices floated in the air.<br>There were flowers blossoming all around, the bar fully functional and passing around drinks freely.

"This is amazing thank you Mia for making this perfect." Letty and Mia shared a hug. Before separating to explore the tent and its beauty.

Leon and jesse finally arrived with their dates. Leon was with a girl named had golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wasn't scrawny skinny, she had some meat on her. She wore a knee length flowy white strapless dress with her hair pinned up and white pumps.

"Hi Im beverly" she introduced herself to Letty and Dom right when she got there.

"Hi I'm Letty" the girls half hugged and Exchanged a hello kiss on the cheek. Dom did the same after introducing himself. She didn't look like a regular girl that leon would go after. Or let alone that she would go after him.

"Congratulations on your engagement you guys look great together."

"Thank you" Letty smiled and bid her goodbyes. She turned and walked away with dom.

"You were overly friendly." Dom said with a chuckle.

"He really likes her, I want to at least try to like her too." Letty nudged Dom in the ribs with her elbows.

"Hey guys come meet Cassandra." Jesse pulled both Dom and Letty toward one of the little tables where a small looking girl stood looking in their direction.

She had light brown hair and dark brown hair. She was small too, no more than 5'1" but the heels she wore added a couple more inches. She had a with lace dress with an ivory handbag. And matching ivory heels.

"Hi I'm Letty, this is Dom" she introduced them.  
>"Its great to finally meet you I'm Cassandra." They exchanged the same greeting they did with beverly. After a small conversation Dom and Letty parted away from jesse and Cassandra.<p>

"I never thought leon and jesse would go for those kinds of girls, they're so.. Proper" Dom laughed at letty's 'joke'

Do and Letty were interrupted by a knife hitting glass to get everyones attention at the microphone

"Id like to give the bride and groom a little speech I've prepared."

**Was that a long chapter? So sorry of it was, i just couldn't find a good stopping point. I think it kind of changes from third person to first person after the flashback, sorry about that But i hope you like it let me know what you think in the reviews!oh And if your wondering about my other story "I'm sorry" I originally intended it to be a one shot but i will be uploading another chapter Soon. **


	11. Look Who It Is

**I'm so sorry for the delays recently, I've been super busy with this move, but I promise I will be updating more often once everything is settled. Here's the chapter.**

**No one's POV**

Maria Ortiz stood at the microphone with her glass of champagne. All dressed in white, her presence shocked Letty, and Dom.

"I'm so proud to say that my little girl has grown into this beautiful young lady and is now marrying this handsome young man Dominic Toretto. I remember like it was yesterday that Dominic was picking on Leticia trying to get her away from him and now look where we are. I love you Letty and Dom and wish you the best of luck in your marriage and future together."

Everyone clapped and Maria stepped down and walked toward Dom and Letty.

Letty was still shocked and could only stand still with her mouth open.

"Close your mouth sweetie you'll catch flies"

Maria smiled as she pushed Letty's chin back up into place. Letty smiled ear to ear and jumped on her mother.

"What are you doing here!? I thought you were in Europe or something!" Maria Ortiz had taken to traveling after Letty graduated.

"Mia called and said something about you getting married; I wouldn't miss this for the world mija!"

Mia and Brian walked up hand in hand, and a huge smile plastered on Mia's face.

"I can't thank you enough mia, oh my gosh!" Letty pulled mia into the tightest hug she could manage.

"Speaking of people being here, I also heard you supposedly died?" Maria asked Letty

"Yeah Mia's not the best at identifying bodies." Letty elbowed mia playfully.

"I'm sorry! I saw dark hair and I was crying, I could barely tell, maybe I was just picturing you in my head too much and I thought I saw you there."

Letty shook her head smiling. Vince walked up to join them.

"This stuff is soooo goooddd" Vince had already gotten himself tipsy, on some fruity looking drink with a paper umbrella in it.

"Okay no more for you. I need you nice and sober tomorrow." Dom took the drink from Vince's hand and set it on a random table. Letty stared at the drink on the table.

"Come on Letty that doesn't even look that good." Brian took the drink from the table and drank from it.

His eyes got wide. "Oh my god, this is amazing" Letty glared at him.

"Well why can't you just drink some of it?" Maria asked

Everyone stood silent and looked at Letty.

"You're pregnant! Oh my gosh how did I not know!"

"I'm only nine weeks; you can't even see anything yet." Letty smiled.

"But it's going to be a boy" Vince said pointing his finger at Maria.

"Ignore him, it's a girl." Dom said.

"We won't know for another 7 weeks, so ignore both of them and just wait." Letty smiled at the boys and the bet they made.

The rest of the party went on flawlessly and there were no interruptions or chaos. Around 10:00 pm the party died down and everyone went home. Mia had hired a team of people to clean up so they could go home and relax.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, your father is flying in tomorrow morning" Mia told Letty as she walked upstairs.

"Are you serious he's coming too?" Letty nearly squeezed the life out of mia.

"Yes" Mia laughed "Now go get ready for bed and say goodbye to Dom, I'm serious you guys are not going to see each other tomorrow until l its time." Mia smiled and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Letty smiled and walked downstairs. Dom, Vince, Jesse and Leon with Beverly and Cassandra were all sitting in the living room. Brian had gone straight to bed insisting he was tired.

"Okay, so Leon, Jesse, Cassandra and Beverly are all sleeping in Leon's room."

"Aw why?" Leon asked with a pouted face.

"Because if I can't get laid tonight neither are you, and my mom is sleeping in Jesse's room."

"Okay, anything for the impregnated princess." Leon smiled and kissed Letty's forehead. Dom threw his head back in laughter

"Ew don't say it like that!" Letty yelled after him. Leon just laughed.

"Love you!" he yelled back.

When Jesse and Leon went to his room with their dates, it was just dome and Letty left.

"It's not funny!" Letty sat on the couch next to Dom.

"It is." Dom smiled and kissed Letty.

"Okay funny guy, I will see you tomorrow" Letty laughed as she stood at Dom's face.

"Come on you don't have to go now" Dom pulled Letty back down and kissed her before she could protest. Letty opened her mouth allowing Dom's tongue inside, it soon became a battle for domince of the kiss. Dom slid his hands down Letty's thighs and pulled her up on top of his lap.

"I SAID NO SEX!" Mia ran down the steps and pulled Letty to her.

"No one was having sex" dom said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah but that's how you guys always start." Mia said pulling Letty upstairs.

Dom just laughed.

**So? Yay or nay? Up next is the wedding finally! Review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Almost Wedding Bells

**Over A year ago I last updated this, I re- read and noticed my writing could use a lot of help. So hopefully I have improved. Lets see where this goes. **

**No one's POV**

**The weather was like no other day in L.A. it was as if god himself had blessed this day with the best weather possible. The sun was shining, birds chirping, not a cloud visible. A light crisp wind blew over the day. It was about 72 degrees Fahrenheit and it felt amazing. You could smell the rich soil in the grass, the smoggy air of L.A disappeared and left you with the scent of flowers in the wind. And as beautiful a day it was outside, you couldn't say the same inside the Toretto house. **

**The chaos was unthinkable. But it didn't start that way. **

**It was a gentle awaking for Mia and Letty. For the rest of the house mates, not so much. **

"**SHIT" Letty had dropped a glass while reaching for a bowl in the back cabinet. **

"**Shut up Letty, you're going to wake the boys and were not even out of the house yet." Mia rolled her eyes while she picked up the broken glass. **

"**Can we pick something up on the way then?" letty asked.**

"**If it means you can be quite"**

"**sure thang" letty smiled and skipped back upstairs. **

"**What in the hell-" Vince started to say but quickly stopped himself when Mia glared. **

"**No, go back and don't come back until I say so. When we leave you get everyone up. You and Dom eat something, make sure every one is dressed. When they re done which should not take more than one hour, you guys drive to the venue, and you and Dom get ready, okay?" Mia made sure nothing was left out. **

"**uh yeah I got it." Vince was truly terrified of Mia's power. **

"**And do NOT be late or its going to be your balls for dinner okay?" Mia smiled getting up and throwing away the glass pieces. **

"**yeah, got it." Vince whispered holding both hands to protect his groin. **

**Mia gave him a loving smile "love you" she walked upstairs.**

"**love you too..?" Vince turned and went back to his room. **

"**You all set to go?"**

"**yeah let just grab my wallet" letty grabbed her bag and walked behind Mia back downstairs. Right before leaving Mia turned on the speakers and put on the radio, it was her own wake up call. No one could turn it off unless they called her and sent a picture of everyone getting ready. And it was the station they all most hated. country.**

"**Alright lets go." Mia looked satisfied. Letty was just thankful she didn't have to endure that torture. After about twenty minutes, they had reached the venue and just as they were parking Mia got the call from the house. **

"**PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU TURN IT OFF" Jesse begged **

"**sure just send me a picture of everyone awake and working" **

"**okay okay just turn it off!" Jesse hung up and a minute later Mia got pictures of all the boys with a miserable look on their face getting up. Mia and letty laughed at the misery o their faces. Mia turned off the music and returned to her duties as maid of honor. **

**LETTY'S POV **

"**Okay I have your dress here and the bouquets are on that table over there." Mia was scrambling all over the bridal room getting everything together. I sat down, head pounding. **

"**Letty! Get up we have so much to do! Anastasia will be here in 30 minutes to do your hair and makeup, get in the shower!" She grabbed my arm and nearly shoved me I the shower. **

"**Can a girl at least get a Tylenol?" Pregnancy was no joke I don't know how those other girls do it. **

"**Uh, no you cant have any pills while you're pregnant, I'll go get some tea it'll lift you up." Mia smiled and scurried downstairs toward the kitchen. I stripped down and turned the water in the shower as hot as I could tolerate. Ten minutes later I wrapped myself in my towel and Mia came back with a steaming cup. **

"**Okay drink this, you will feel so much better." Mia gave me a soft smile **

"**Are you nervous?" She asked softly, I sat on the small couch in the room and she followed. **

"**I'm more nervous that I'll trip" I laughed a little but in reality I was scared. I was so scared. Getting married was such a huge life change but I was basically already married to Dom, we had been together for so many years already. But with the thought of marriage already on my list we were adding a baby to the list, I was terrified. **

"**just know you guys have the entire team behind you guys to support and help you." I couldn't have asked for a better group of people to share my life with .**

"**Okay enough talking we have a wedding to get ready for!" Mia jumped up took the mug out of my hand and sat me down on a chair. Mia's phone rang.**

"**Hello?" … "Oh, yes let her in!" she hung up **

"**Okay she's here letty!" Anastasia was the most high profile makeup and hair artist Mia could think of and booked her with no hesitation. **

"**Great, are the boys on their way?" I tried to hide my shaking hands from her **

"**Yeah I got a text from Vince a couple minutes ago saying they just left. I'll be right back." Mia went downstairs and returned with the one and only Anastasia. **

"**Hello, nice to meet you, congratulations on the wedding" She had soft pale skin and her light brown hair was up in a messy bun. Her clothes fit loose on her fragile frame. She looked light and pure with a silky white blouse and beige fitted pants. She wore off white flats with a gold trim. I saw a delicate simple diamond ring on her left hand. **

"**Thank you" I smiled and shook her hand. I didn't feel myself at all today and maybe that was just because today was Saturday and my excitement for tonight would be for the races not for a reception. **

"**Alright lets get started" Anastasia got all her hair and makeup supplies laid ut in front of me and my stomach clenched. The amount of makeup I saw I had never seen in all together before. Her bag was like Mary poppins, just constantly pulling out so many different items I had to close my eyes just to think straight. **

"**Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Mia squealed and pulled the camera out and her phone buzzed. **

"**Guess who's here" Mia grinned**


End file.
